This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C xc2xa7119 from an application entitled Branchpipe-liner Of Revival Pipe And Its Lining System, Its Lining Method earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Dec. 10, 2001, and there duly assigned Ser. No. 2001-76935 by that Office.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a liner for a branch pipe of an old repaired pipe lined by a polyethylene pipe, a lining system for a branch pipe of an old repaired pipe, and a lining method for a branch pipe of an old repaired pipe. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liner for a branch pipe of an old repaired pipe lined by a polyethylene pipe, a lining system for a branch pipe of an old repaired pipe, and a lining method for a branch pipe of an old repaired pipe, in which a liner is provided having a plurality of airtight rings provided at the outer circumference of the end of the branch pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a water-supplying pipe is made of iron. On this account, the water-supplying pipe may be corroded as time goes by. Consequently, rust stain is generated and scale is formed on the inner surface of the water-supplying pipe. As a result, there occurs a water leakage at the joint due to an abnormal pressure caused by reduction of the sectional area in which the water passes. Furthermore, there is an economical loss incurred due to the leakage of the cleaned water. For this reason, an old water-supplying pipe is replaced with a new water-supplying pipe.
On the other hand, a water-draining pipe is made of concrete. On this account, the water-draining pipe may be cracked and damaged due to frequent constructions and live load of heavy vehicles applied from the ground as time goes by. As a result, underground water may be contaminated due to the leakage of the drained water, or the drained water may be increased due to inflow of the underground water. For this reason, an old water-draining pipe is replaced with a new water-draining pipe after the ground in the vicinity of the old water-draining pipe is dug out.
As clearly understood from the above description, it costs a great deal to replace the water supplying pipe or the water draining pipe laid under the ground with a new pipe. For this reason, after corrosion and scale are removed from the interior of the old water supplying pipe or the old the water draining pipe, a tubular liner made of polyethylene is inserted into the pipe. Subsequently, the tubular liner is expanded and attached tightly to the inner wall of the pipe by means of hot steam and compressed air so that the old water supplying pipe or the old the water draining pipe is repaired with the polyethylene.
As an example of an old lining method for a pipe see U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,411 to Joseph E. F. Goncalves entitled Liner Pipe For Repair Of A Host Pipe.
In the case that an old branch pipe extends from an old repaired pipe, such as an old water
supplying pipe or and old the water draining pipe repaired by the aforementioned lining method, however, it is required that the ground is dug out in order to replace the old branch pipe by a new branch pipe.
In the aforementioned water-supplying pipe, the old branch pipe is replaced by a new branch pipe after the ground is dug out. In the water-supplying pipe, however, there is usually a drilled hole formed at the branch pipe extending from a house, for example, and it is left as it is after the old water-draining pipe is repaired by such a lining method. Consequently, there occurs a leakage of water from between the repaired pipe and the liner.
Hence, it is required that the ground in the vicinity of the branch pipe is dug out after the old water supplying pipe or the old the water draining pipe is repaired by the polyethylene lining method as mentioned above, a liner for the branch pipe is then inserted into the branch pipe from the inside of the repaired pipe, and then the end of the branch pipe is formed with a flange in order to repair the branch pipe.
If the ground in the vicinity of the branch pipe is dug out in order to repair the branch pipe as mentioned above, traffic may be paralyzed terribly in the vicinity of the branch pipe to be repaired. Of course, a night work for repairing the branch pipe may be considered in order to avoid such a traffic problem. If the branch pipe is repaired at night, however, there may be a lot of increased risk of an accident and the efficiency of the repairing work may be decreased.
The present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the afore mentioned drawbacks of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a liner for a branch pipe of an old repaired pipe lined by a polyethylene pipe.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lining system for a branch pipe of an old repaired pipe.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a lining method for a branch pipe of an old repaired pipe.
To achieve the above objects, a liner for a branch pipe with a plurality of airtight rings provided at the outer circumference of the end of the branch pipe is provided, the liner for the branch pipe is inserted into the branch pipe from below through a branch pipe hole, which is formed by drilling, the end of the branch pipe is attached tightly to the inner wall of the existing branch pipe so that the any leakage of water, between the old repaired pipe with the branch pipe hole formed by drilling and the liner made of polyethylene, can be prevented by means of a lining work of the branch pipe, the lining work of the branch pipe being completed quickly and easily without any excavation work at the road surface in the vicinity of the branch pipe.